Highschool Extrodinaire
by BLuKage
Summary: Poor boys...they need girls to survive. After all, how much can a guy take without any female to stare at? However, they never anticipated that they would meet girls like THESE! Now they find themselves wanting to run, but dying to stay. And all because Jiraiya is a pervert...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo minna! Blu returns with yet another story! I will update rapidly cause now I have too much time on my hands! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ok, I'm stopping now...Naruto! Disclaimer please!**

**Naruto: Alright Dattebayo! Blu3297 does not own me!**

**Blu: There you go sweetie, here's your ramen!**

**Naruto: You're the best! *chowing down ramen***

**Blu: Why thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jiraiya's voice boomed into the speaker "Hello my fine students! Good day to you all!"

The students droned good mornings and went back to snoring in their seats.

A vein throbbed in his temple and he spoke more meaningfully "I have some good news for all you boys! Girls!"

At that, every boy sat up straighter and stared at their principal. He had a smug smile, knowing that he had the attention of every boy now.

"Yes boys, you heard me right. Girls are going to come to our school from now on. In fact, the lovely ladies of North Konoha high will be attending our school form now!"

All the boys broke into raucous cheering and wolf whistles as all them knew that the most beautiful girls went to that school. However, nothing much was known about them besides the fact that they've won every competition out there and had abnormally amazing marks each year.

"Now please welcome the beautiful principal of North Konoha high, Tsunade!" Jiraiya spoke with a perverted grin spreading over his face.

A tall, statuesque lady with long blonde hair tied in two pony tails walked on the stage and stood beside Jiraiya who was staring openly at her. She had honey colored eyes and a commanding air about her; however, what caught every male's attention was the fact that she was rather…well endowed. "Good morning!" her voice boomed into the mike.

"I'm Tsunade and I shall be your principal along with Jiraiya. However" her voice grew threatening. "I would advise you not to follow Jiraiya's example with our girls. If you do, you won't live to regret it."

All the boys gulped, sensing that she was deadly serious. "Now please assist me in welcoming the girls." She smiled, her threatening aura gone. The boys started muttering about the weird mood swings of women.

The doors to the auditorium swung back and the girls of North Konoha High started filing in. The boys' jaws dropped. The girls were all inhumanely beautiful. They all had a mysterious air about them and they paid no attention to the boys, but simply looked at their principal.

Not all the boys' jaws had dropped of course. Some of them had dignity. Some as in Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sai and Sasuke Uchiha. But their friends Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inazuka were drooling till they got punched by their friends.

"I hope you boys will make the ladies feel welcome. Now everyone, back to your classes! Except the student council, please stay back." Jiraiya spoke.

Tsunade took he mike from him "Girls please collect your schedules from the office and head _straight _to your class!" speaking as if she expected them to wander off. "I want my student council to stay back as well."

The guys stayed back. Sasuke shook his head, thinking why he ever vouched for Naruto being in the student council. In a way, Naruto and Kiba were good for handling 'rough jobs'. Most of the important decisions were made by Sasuke, who was the president and Shikamaru the vice president. Sai and Neji took care of rest of the things.

As the girls left the auditorium, six of them stayed back. They assumed they were the student council of North Konoha High.

"Introduce yourself boys!" Jiraiya insisted when the rest were gone. They did so, reluctantly. Tsunade nodded at her students, gesturing for them to do the same.

"Sayuri Hatake, president." Said a girl with light, caramel colored brown hair tied back in a pony tail and blazing amber eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga, vice president." The girl beside her spoke quietly. She had long ebony hair till her waist and pearly white eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, head of the red house." A girl with soft pink hair and vivid emerald eyes spoke.

"Ino Yamanaka, head of the green house." Chirped a girl with pale blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Temari No Subaku, head of the blue house." A girl with sandy blonde hair and deep, forest green eyes spoke in a bored manner.

"Tenten Mitarashi, head of the yellow house." A girl with auburn hair tied up in two buns and same colored eyes spoke from beside her.

"Hinata-san?!" Neji spoke in a stupefied voice. Hinata smiled evenly at him "Hello Neji-san."

"You will now form a joint student council, the boys will show you around the school." Tsunade stated firmly, daring anyone to contradict her.

"Alright boys and girls, please proceed to your classes." Jiraiya spoke and dismissed them.

The boys led them to the office to get their schedules. Naruto spoke to Hinata "So you're Hinata huh? Nice to meet you!" Hinata smiled and blushed a little. "Same here, Naruto-kun."

"You're pretty hot." Kiba drawled, sidling close to Ino. She rolled her eyes and said "Dream on dog-boy."

Naruto burst out laughing "You got owned! Dog-boy!" Kiba flushed angrily and growled.

"Quiet dobe." Sasuke muttered. Naruto scowled and shot back "You shut up teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Stop being so troublesome." The boys turned to Shikamaru, who shrugged and said "I didn't say it."

"I said it geniuses." Temari spoke "Your voices are hurting my ears."

"Hey that's a nice drawing." Sakura peeked into Sai's sketch book.

He smiled back "Glad you like it, ugly dog."

Dead silence…

"SHANNARO!" Sakura tried to lunge at Sai but Sayuri and Tenten held her back.

"What was that for you idiot?!" Tenten yelled while trying to avoid the punches aimed at Sai.

"Tch, annoying." Sayuri spoke. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he recognized it as his own way of speaking.

"Alright calm down now forehead." Ino flicked Sakura's forehead.

"Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura grumbled, but calmed down nonetheless.

They finally reached the office. Sayuri scanned her schedule and said "Who has Homeroom 3?"

All the girls had it and then they turned to the boys, waiting for them to lead them to their class. As they turned to go, Sayuri suddenly spoke "Wait." Everyone turned to her.

"Which one of you is the president?"

Sasuke stepped forward "Hn."

"I would like to say just one thing. If any of you happen to chance upon any…unusual problem regarding our students, please do not try to resolve it by yourself. Call any one of us, alright?" Sayuri spoke, urgency flowing into her tone.

Sasuke nodded, frowning slightly as he sensed not only urgency, but also a warning in her tone. "Let's go!" Naruto said enthusiastically, pulling Hinata's arm. Neji's eye twitched and he threw Naruto, growling "Don't touch my cousin Uzumaki!"

Naruto whined about unfairness and got up, following the rest into Homeroom 3. "You're here finally here." Kakashi Hatake looked up lazily from his book. The girls raised their eyebrows at that.

"Don't ask." Sasuke muttered to the girl closest to him, which was Sayuri. However, instead of having a normal reaction, she stiffened. He frowned as her shoulders relaxed again a moment later.

Her expression looked worried, but it turned to disgust when she turned to the class. Many of the girls were already flirting heavily with the guys. "Can't trust them for a single moment." Sakura snorted and took a seat, followed by rest of the girls.

As Sasuke and the rest sat down, a sugary voice rang out "What do we have here?" a red haired girl with glasses and a haughty expression made her way to the boys along with six other girls. It was easy to see what kind of girl she was. Their uniforms were far from following the dress code and had been twisted and twirled in their own, sick way.

Sasuke frowned heavily in distaste as the red haired girl sat on his desk, leaning towards him. "I'm Karin by the way. If you don't mind me saying, all of you smell amazing." Karin took a deep sniff, leaving all the boys revolted.

"Karin, go back to your place." An icy voice suddenly came from beside Sasuke.

Sayuri glared at her with the fire power of a thousand suns and pushed her off Sasuke's desk. "Goody-goody president as always. What are you going to do?" Karin sneered at her.

"You really want to know that?" Sayuri smirked. "You do know one of the main reasons I'm the president right?" her smirk grew wider as Karin paled, obviously remembering something.

"Fine I'm going, this isn't over _president._" She spat before retreating to her place.

"Wow…she's shit scared of you." Kiba said in awe. "What for?"

Ino said "Let's just say that she's the only president till now who can kick some major ass." And Sayuri smirked, going back to her place.

"But god, why she was smelling us?! That's so gross." Naruto shuddered. None of the girls answered that.

Sasuke glanced at Neji and Shikamaru, both of whom were wearing suspicious looks. He would need to talk to them later. The bell rang at that moment and they went out.

The girls separated to find their lockers. Sayuri found hers and began emptying out her belongings. Sensing someone behind her, she sighed "What now Karin?"

Sasuke who had been standing beside her, spun around immediately, shocked that she had sensed her and he didn't. Karin was glaring at Sayuri with a look of pure venom.

"You know pretty well what I want Sayuri." Karin came forward.

"I advise you not to fight right now. Not only will it end messily, but I will also report you to Tsunade-sama." Sayuri stated evenly.

Karin snarled at the back of her throat and Sasuke edged back a little. Sayuri shifted slightly and stood partly in front of him, getting her message clearly across to Karin.

"You won't have him! He's mine!" Karin yelled. Sayuri kept an emotionless face and replied, her voice taking the temperature down by a few degrees "He's not anybody's. Stay in your limits Karin. Remember our rules."

"Screw the rules!" Karin growled and lunged forward, but Sayuri slammed into her and threw her back all the way.

"Sasuke, get behind me." Sayuri said quietly as she saw the rest of Karin's friends advancing forward. Sasuke stared on, panicked at their strength. Was this what she had meant by 'unusual'?"

A girl came forward, her fist drawn when she suddenly froze in her position. Sayuri's leg swung back gracefully and thrust into the girl's stomach, sending her flying.

Just then, the rest of Sayuri's friends came and caught hold of the girls. Karin glared at everyone and retreated, but not before saying "Watch it Hatake. I'll turn him and all of his friends and give them to _him._"

Sayuri and her friends went white at that. "Hinata, take Sasuke to the next class. I'll report it to Tsunade-sama." Sayuri spoke and walked off in the direction of the principal's office.

These boys were in danger. Something needed to be done and _fast._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN! OK, now I forgot what i was gonna write...-_-***

**Never mind, till next time! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo hombres! Here's another chp! Thanks to those who favourited and followed my story!**

**Enjoy! **

**Blu**

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, she was threatening to turn them. What the hell do we do?!" Sayuri paced around the office, never having been so hassled before.

"Calm down Sayuri. I can't take any action as we don't have proof that she was referring to Orochimaru. But you and your friends will have to protect them from now and also watch every step of Karin." Tsunade said seriously. "Here's your late slip. Go now."

Sayuri almost snatched the paper and ran to class with inhuman speed, which she was. She sighed when she thought that the time of the week was arriving when they all would need blood. Coming to a stop outside her chemistry class, she knocked on the door and entered.

Without looking at the teacher, she handed him her late slip and proceeded to the only empty lab table beside Hinata. Hinata's expression was blank and she didn't even acknowledge Sayuri who seated herself beside her. _'She's having another vision.'_ Sayuri thought worriedly.

"Sayuri-chan!" Hinata almost yelled out in horror. "I-I saw…_them turning…_" Sayuri went white at that and clenched her jaw.

Naruto watched from afar and curiously whispered to his partner "Hey teme, why do those two look so worried?" When Sasuke turned around, they had relaxed completely and were chatting and giggling. "They look normal dobe…wait…Sayuri doesn't giggle."

Sasuke frowned. Sayuri and Hinata nearly froze in their false laughter, having heard every word. "Hinata" she spoke, still smiling "We need to get the others onto this fast, and I have news from Tsunade-sama."

"Ok Sayuri-chan!" Hinata gave a false giggle.

The boys glanced at them discreetly (or so they thought) throughout the lesson. So far, nothing seemed out of place. Suddenly, Sasuke noticed that Sayuri's face turned thoughtful as she spoke to Hinata. He was so frustrated that he couldn't hear them, that he took it out on Naruto by shoving him off his chair. "Hey teme! What the hell?!"

"Why did he shove him off?" Hinata and Sayuri stared at Sasuke, as they could see an impatient aura around him.

"Anyways, what you're saying is Sasuke's scent is making you uneasy?" Hinata whispered low.

Sayuri nodded "It's like…his scent is different. It makes me edgy and feel…thirsty." Sayuri clenched her fist and shut her eyes.

"If it's any comfort…I feel the same way around Naruto-kun." Hinata gave a soft smile and patted her shoulder.

"Hehe…I knew you felt something for him." Sayuri gave her best friend a wide grin, which had her flushing across her pale complexion. Before Hinata could answer, the bell went and everyone got up to leave.

Sasuke and Naruto exited the classroom, arguing and also keeping an eye on the two girls. "Sayuri!" Sakura came running from a corridor and rammed into her hard.

"Gyah! Sakura!" Sayuri caught herself from falling by holding onto Hinata's shoulder. "What now?!"

Sakura had an utterly panicked look on her face as she frantically whispered into her ear. Sasuke and Naruto observed from their lockers and Sai came along as well. "What's going on?" he said in a low voice. Naruto gave a violent start and cursed Sai.

Hinata and Sayuri grew white and took off in the direction Sakura had come from, while Sakura ran off to inform the other members. The boys looked at each other and followed the girls without a word.

"Damn, damn, damn! This is exactly what I was afraid of! I told Tsunade-sama not to combine the schools, but no! She's got the stubbornness of a hundred mules!" Sayuri cursed as Hinata ran by her side. As they neared the grounds, Temari and Tenten joined them.

"Sakura told us, how bad is it?" Temari asked a grim voice.

Sayuri squinted ahead and growled "They've killed one. The other's still alive."

Everyone winced and landed on the bloody scene. The two culprits looked up hungrily from their latest victims.

"You two…" Sayuri said in such a cold voice, that the two girls dropped the bodies in fright. They immediately backed away and tried to make a run for it, but Sakura appeared and punched them down.

"Haven't I told you to follow the rules?" Sayuri advanced, her eyes narrowing to slits.

The two girls drew closer to each other, whimpers escaping their bloody lips. "Girls, why don't we remind them about the rules?" Temari stated in a sinister voice. They drew closer together and encircled the two girls and whispered at once "_A life for a life."_

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in horror, not even addressing Sasuke by his usual 'teme'. That's how terrified he was. Sasuke was still as a statue and didn't acknowledge at all that his name was said.

They could only watch as the girl student council encircled the two girls and blocked them from view. When they drew back, the girls lay on the ground, unmoving. Sayuri then turned to Ino and whispered something, and then Ino walked away.

"I'm sorry boys." There was a whisper behind them and before they could turn around, they felt two fingers tap their heads. Everything became woozy and the last thing they noticed was long, pale blonde hair and light blue eyes.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, how bad is it?" Sakura inquired as she finally stepped out of her office.

The blonde principal sighed and leaned against the door "The boy's stable now. You girls brought him at the right time. He's sleeping right now, so get Ino to alter his memory later."

Sakura nodded and looked at the boy's file. He was just a freshman was probably lured by the girls' good looks. _'Of course.'_ she thought bitterly _'That's the reason we're so beautiful anyways.'_

The rest of the girls came by just then. "Everything's fine?" Sayuri asked and Sakura nodded.

"Oh yeah, where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Tenten questioned.

"I left them in the gym." Ino said. "Maybe their friends will think that they fainted with exhaustion."

Everyone gave her a flat stare. "Anyways, we need to get to class." Hinata shrugged.

The girls separated to go off to their respective classes. Temari and Tenten headed to history, where they noticed Neji and Shikamaru shooting them suspicious looks. Asuma sensei nodded at them, reading their late slips and dismissed them to their seats.

"So, what kept you?" Shikamaru asked in a casual voice as Temari took her seat next to him.

"Student council stuff." She replied.

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Stuff which isn't any of your business." She said, effectively ending the conversation. Shikamaru grunted and went to sleep. A frown crossed her face as she sighed _'I don't want to lie to them…Is it better if they were aware of the situation?'_

"Tenten." She stared off into distance, deep in thought.

"Tenten!" What made Karin choose these boys anyways? What was so special about them? Tenten knew that the real reason ran much deeper than just physical attraction or bloodlust.

"TENTEN!" She felt someone shaking her hard and she jerked up.

"What?!" She snapped at Neji, who gazed back at her, not flinching at her intense glare.

"I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes." He said coolly. "It's alright if you don't want to talk." He turned away.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something…" Tenten mumbled guiltily. "Neji-_chan!_" she cheerfully cried in his ear. He backed away but she saw the corners of his mouth twitching, as if he wanted to smile. "Neji-chan!" she started to tickle him and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Gah! Stop!" Neji burst out, swatting her hands away. "It's alright." He smiled slightly.

Tenten grinned back, but her smile faded when she remembered how far apart their worlds were. _'Is it wrong to be friends with them? I can't help but wonder…'_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she swept her brush absently across the canvass. "Ino, did you wipe their memories properly?" she turned to the blonde beside her, who looked as lost.

"Yeah, I did. Do you think we should tell them?" Ino said, looking at Kiba who was trying to make a wood sculpture.

"Pig, I think the statement 'Ignorance is bliss' applies here." Sakura stated, waving her brush to prove her point.

"Not in this matter!" Ino exclaimed a little too loudly, causing some students to look at her curiously. "I mean, that the boys will have a better idea of what they're a part of now." She added in a lower voice.

Sakura grew thoughtful "We can just tell them that we're vampires, can we?" At that, Ino had no choice but to remain silent.

* * *

"Hinata, before you said that you saw them turning." Sayuri started. That sentence enough made Hinata freeze up in the middle of the Gym.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out.

"I'm sorry Hina, but do you remember who turned them?" Sayuri asked in worry.

"It wasn't very clear, which means that it wasn't concrete. But I think there were six shadowy figures behind them, with a taller one in the middle." Hinata pondered.

"I see…" Sayuri mumbled and dodged an incoming ball, causing it to hit a guy behind her. "I overheard a rather worrying piece of information from Tsunade-sama's office."

Hinata looked up and nodded, telling her to continue.

"It's seems that Orochimaru is planning some much bigger than what he wanted initially. Originally, he wanted to take over the town by a mass attack, but luckily, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama nipped the plan in the bud. But now, he's experimenting to create a vampire that can withstand all methods of extermination." Sayuri said grimly as Hinata's eyes grew wide in horror.

"It still doesn't explain why Karin said she'd give them to him." Hinata sighed wearily. "Do they have something that Orochimaru wants?"

"I don't know, but I think we should look into each of these boys' pasts." Sayuri stated firmly.

* * *

**And cut! That's a wrap. Also, I was hoping some readers could give me some ideas. I'd love to hear from you guys! Review!**

**Hasta la vista!**


	3. AN

**Friends, neighbours and countrymen! Actually, just readers...**

**Today I apologise for not updating for so long. I'm tryin to get a good collection of chapters instead of writing and hurriedly posting.**

**Wouldn't it be nice not to wait while the poor author writes and updates so slowly? So, i'll be writing a good amount of chps in advance and then updating speedily! Don't wrry, you guys won't have to wait for long.**

**Same goes for my other stories as well.**

**Ze Amazin author**

**Blu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hola! Konnichiwa and...I'll just get to the point. Another chapter! Yay!**

**Audience: Thank you Captain Obvious**

**Me: Hey! Who's the author, you or me?! Your name is the audience so behave like one!**

**Anyways, so I don't own Naruto...or Count Dracula.**

* * *

Sasuke shook his head. It didn't make any sense. The last thing he remembered was following the girls outside and then…blank. After that, he woke up in the gym next to Naruto, who was as confused as him. What had happened to them?

He met up with Neji and Shikamaru later to discuss this. "It's possible that someone may have knocked you two unconscious." Neji said.

"But why would anyone do that? All the girls love them…" Shikamaru said the last part in a disgruntled tone.

"You say that the last thing you remember was following the girls' student council. What was their expression that time?" Neji asked.

Sasuke frowned "They all seemed…panicked for some reason. Naruto and I saw Sakura come up to Sayuri and Hinata with some news. Whatever it was, it must have been bad." He mused as he remembered the otherwise calm Sayuri in such a flustered state.

"There's something odd about the girls…" Shikamaru stated, rubbing his temples wearily. So much thinking was too troublesome. "And I have a good feeling that Jiraiya knows what."

The bell rang just then and they separated for their next class. Temari stepped out from her hiding place, her forest green eyes deeply troubled. Turning towards the direction of her next class, she thought _'I need to ask Tsunade-sama about this.'_

* * *

"Uchiha, Uchiha, why isn't there anything else in the school records?" Sayuri cursed and leaned back in her chair, giving a glare to the offending computer. Hinata never looked up as she scanned the old newspapers for some kind of information. They had been going through all kinds of records on the computer in the library and had been careful not to let anybody know what they were doing. Hinata just had to smile sweetly at the librarian and she set about going through old newspapers.

Suddenly, she gave a gasp and dropped the newspaper. Sayuri frowned and picked it up, glancing at it. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture of a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes with a red haired lady beside him on the front page. She stuffed it hurriedly into her jacket and rushed off to find the others.

* * *

"You haven't got any news yet, have you?" Tsunade looked up from her cup of sake.

Jiraiya had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face as he finished relaying the information to her. "I know that my information gathering skills are better than yours, but there's only so much a human can do."

Tsunade's pretty face distorted into a scowl as she recalled the awful crimes their partner had committed. "It's unforgivable." She gritted out and her grip on the cup of sake tightened. "What he did to those people, humans and vampires alike." Jiraiya flinched as the cup finally shattered.

"Calm down." Jiraiya placed his hand on hers, his warm temperature contrasting to her icy one. "I may not have much information, but I recently got in touch with two of my old students. You do remember Pein and Konan right?"

He grinned as Tsunade frowned, remembering the two kids they had met in the Rain country. "The blue haired girl and the orange haired boy?" Jiraiya nodded.

"They have an organization of their own, to fight against vampires who kill humans. Have you heard of the name, Akatsuki?"

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work, pasty face?" Kiba scowled at Sai as they hid behind the fence and observed the two girls.

"Trust me doggy, I thought a lot about it. We need to do something and the blondie seems to have taken a liking to you." Sai smiled and Kiba turned away, snorting.

"Say pig, what do think they're going to do?" Sakura asked nonchalantly as they heard the two boys talking behind the fence that they thought hid them.

"Beats me forehead. It's not like I understood boys anyways." Ino shrugged.

Sakura and Ino watched with raised eyebrows as Kiba and Sai appeared apparently out of nowhere and walked in their direction, pretending not to have noticed them. "They're really bad at acting…" Ino stated and Sakura simply stared on at the obviousness of the two boys.

"Oh hey girls!" Kiba waved out, as if seeing them after a long time.

"Hey." They waved backed. Sakura gave Sai a funny look as he sat down beside without any invitation whatsoever. "Hey ugly." He greeted with a smile.

Ino froze as Sakura's eye twitched dangerously. Sakura took a deep breath and simply pushed Sai off the seat.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed as he landed on his butt.

"You never asked to sit. And for the record, I'm not ugly." Sakura gave him and condescending stare.

Kiba snickered at him and leaned close to Ino "So can I sit?"

Ino scoffed "You fail at flirting. Sit down anyways." She waved him to the seat beside her. Grinning, he took the seat. Sai grumbled and asked nicely "May I sit, Ug-Sakura?" he caught himself in time as he was about to call her Ugly again.

* * *

Naruto wandered about aimlessly, staring at the sky with his arms behind his head. Suddenly he bumped into something soft and fragrant and sent it flying.

"Oh damn! I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!" he blustered and helped her up.

"Oh no no, it's fine!" Hinata looked around with a flustered expression as her newspaper articles flew about. Naruto blinked as she rushed about picking up all of them. "Wow, you're fast Hinata-chan…"

His attention was drawn by an article that fluttered to his feet. Hinata bit her lip as he picked it with a frown and stared at it with his eyes widening.

He looked up at her with his mouth open "You…how did you…?" Naruto cleared his throat and blurted out his question "How did you get an assignment on ramen?!"

Hinata gave a sheepish grin "We had to draw chits." She lied smoothly as her nerves were at their edge. She took back the article with a smile and tucked it into her folder.

Waving to him, she rushed back into the building. _'That was WAY too close…'_ she panted and clutched the folder tightly _'Good thing he didn't flip the article over…he would seen them…'_ She had managed to gather a _lot_ of information on Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Oh yes, no one knew about her computer hacking skills yet.

Minato and Kushina played such a vital role in their history that Naruto was probably in the most danger if Orochimaru found out. And yet, neither of the two knew. Orochimaru was probably more interested in someone else right now…

That someone else currently sat in a meeting room as the leader of the Akatsuki adjourned a meeting. His thoughts had been somewhere else. _'Orochimaru won't give up even if I refused him…what I'm afraid of is the fact that he may approach Sasuke next once he gets to know his location. I won't let that happen…'_

"So it's set, we leave for Konoha tomorrow." Pein commanded and swiftly walked out of the room, with Konan following him. _'It'll be nice to see my baby brother again. Moreover, I look forward to seeing my Senpai again too…'_ Itachi gave a small smile and left the room.

* * *

Tenten watched with slightly widened eyes as Neji played basketball. She had to admit that it had been long since she had seen anybody play like this. As the ball travelled gracefully through the basket, Neji smirked slightly on seeing Tenten's face.

"You play?" he suddenly asked her.

"Is that a thing to ask?" Tenten replied with a smirk of her own. She got up and rolled up her sleeves, catching the ball that Neji passed to her.

Their eyes flitted to the clock, but before Neji could look back, Tenten had already grabbed the ball. Swearing mentally, he ran after her, blocking her route to the basket. Her face was completely serious as she dribbled the ball, no doubt, Neji thought, considering all kinds of strategies.

Then, she lunged forward and Neji braced himself when suddenly, she veered off to the side. Neji blinked twice and turned around to see the ball falling through the basket. _'How…how did she do that?! I didn't even see her approach the basket!'_ he gritted his teeth in frustration as Tenten grinned at him.

_'Maybe I shouldn't use my extra speed, to level the field.'_ Tenten thought and tossed the ball to him.

After Tenten didn't use her advantage, Neji's confidence returned somewhat as he was able to snatch the ball from her. But he felt that she was going easy on him as she had a slight smile on her lips as they played.

Needless to say, when a guy knows that a girl's going easy on you, their ego takes a HUGE hit. So, Tenten couldn't understand for the life of her why Neji stormed off with the ball in the middle of a game.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Temari burst into the office without bothering to knock. She stopped short when she saw Jiraiya there as well, his eyebrows raised at her sudden entrance.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, I need to ask you something." Temari squared her shoulders and stared back at her principal, who nodded at her to continue.

"Does he know about us?" Temari gestured to Jiraiya with a hard stare.

Tsunade was silent for a while, but nodded. "Yes, he does. Before you can question me, I suggest you call the other girls here."

Temari retrieved the other girls, who filed inside silently. Sakura seemed to be fuming for some reason and Ino kept an arm on her, as if expecting her to go on a rampage. Sayuri and Hinata came in with extremely worried expressions and Tenten looked lost in thought.

"So girls." Tsunade called out, getting their attention. "Jiraiya knows all about us."

Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped while Tenten snapped up, looking bewildered. Hinata didn't look much bothered while Sayuri simply said "I thought so."

"What do you mean? You knew?" Sakura asked her.

"No, I just took a guess. Jiraiya-sama is a smart man even though he's a pervert." She stated bluntly, causing Jiraiya to harrumph in indignation. "Don't deny it, Jiraiya-sama. Anyways, I thought that he would have figured it out, plus he seems to have some kind of history with Tsunade-sama." She grinned at the last part.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade "You see? Even your students can notice it! Why won't you say yes?!"

Tsunade snorted "I have no intentions to marry a human, lest a pervert."

* * *

With the meeting adjourned, the girls filed out to their separate classes. As Sayuri walked down to her writing skills class, she happened to see Sasuke coming from the other direction. He met her eyes and nodded his greeting. She smiled back.

"Where have you guys been all day?" he held her arm, stopping her.

"Important business to take care of." She replied, keeping a smooth face. Sasuke frowned, but knew that she wouldn't speak another word on the topic. So he didn't broach any further.

To her surprise, he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "I missed you today."

His scent hit her like a punch of flames and she went stiff as a rod. Her eyes grew wide with fright as she felt her instincts taking over and ripped her arm away from his grip, tearing down the hallway, away from him.

She darted in the washroom and took deep breaths, thankful that the air around her didn't contain a bit of his scent. When she calmed herself, she nearly punched the tiles and broke them in anger.

_'Why must it be like this?! Why does his very presence make me go over the edge?' Is he…no he couldn't be. It's only stuff of legends…'_

She washed her face once, making a resolve to avoid him for a couple of days. As she exited the washroom, she couldn't help but think _'Could he be my "salvator"?'_

* * *

**You guys must b wondering about that word...well I'll give you a hint that should keep you going till the next chapter. It's a Latin term.**

**Put on your thinking caps, hats and wait for the next chapter! **

**Blu out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Hola! Another chp! With some action in it! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_"Tsunade-sama, what exactly is a 'salvator'?" Ino asked one day while sitting in the enormous library their house possessed._

_"I've often heard it mentioned in books relating to vampire mythology." Sakura spoke up beside her._

_The other girls, curious about what they heard, walked into the library from different parts of the houses. Tsunade looked up from the book she was reading and sighed on seeing all the girls gathered and looking at her eagerly._

_"Salvator is a Latin term for savior. Mythology has often stated that there is a human at times, whose scent appeals more to a vampire than others. Stories have been made of that human making a deal with the vampire to offer his blood to him, to grant the vampire salvation. By consuming the blood of a 'salvator', the vampire's sins are forgiven. Often, it is only the gifted vampires who find their 'salvator'."_

_All the girls had a mixture of expressions. "Is it…a bad thing to drink the blood of the salvator?" Hinata asked meekly._

_"I suppose…but if the human offers it willingly, then maybe not." Tsunade said, and got back to her book._

_"Who'd offer their blood willingly?" Sayuri asked in a serious voice, but got no answer from Tsunade._

* * *

Sayuri sighed heavily as she remembered Tsunade speaking to them almost as if it happened yesterday. Tsunade and Jiraiya always spent a lot of time together because they had a joint office. However, she could not help but suspect that these mythology stories were beginning to ring true for her.

Unknown to her and the inhabitants of the school, six strangers eyed the building with cruel, blood lust-filled eyes. "Such a shame…they joined schools and all the sweet little boys are going to waste." Tayuya laughed softly from the roof top.

"For once, I agree. Tsunade really has become senile." Sakon stated and Ukon laughed maniacally at his statement.

"I haven't had a meal for so long. Kimimaro's kept me on those damn blood substitutes." Jirobo grumbled and looked at the pouch of measly blood tablets.

"So, when do we do it?" Kidomaru turned to the silent leader of the group.

"We wait for the right time, of course. Let the gifted ones find their salvators first. They are at their weakest when they become dependent on the humans." Kimimaro stated and vanished.

"They don't seem to be getting any closer to finding them. We'll have to give them a little…nudge, I guess." Tayuya said with a sneer.

* * *

Hinata suddenly gave a gasp and stopped in her tracks. Sayuri immediately darted to her side and looked around cautiously if anyone was watching them. She began to grow impatient as the faraway look on Hinata's face didn't end soon.

Finally, Hinata began to breathe again and looked at Sayuri with such horror-filled eyes, that it sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. "The Sound is making their move…on the boys. I don't know when though."

"Inform Tsunade about this, Sakura." Sayuri stated without turning around. The pink haired girl nodded solemnly and took off towards the principal's office.

* * *

Naruto gave a huge yawn and cast a bored look at his friends "Why the hell did I ever become friends with you guys? You're like a bunch of old men."

"Amen to that." Kiba grumbled from beside him. When none of the guys replied, Kiba stood up, having enough of it "That's it. We're going for a ride, right now."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Just to get these wet blankets out there." Kiba grabbed Sasuke's car keys and grinned.

Sasuke looked up and glared at Kiba, hoping that he wouldn't do what he thought Kiba would do. "Don't you dare…" he warned.

Kiba grinned along with Naruto, who had caught onto his plan. "Watch me." And with that, they streaked off towards his car, with Sasuke in hot pursuit, yelling "Damn you! Get back here!"

"Nara! Hyuuga! Get up and help me out!" Sasuke snapped at them.

"It's too troublesome." "Hn."

Sasuke growled and looked at Sai, who smiled and said "Don't look at me, duck butt." Sasuke gritted his teeth at the name and then smirked.

"Fine then, you can come to school by yourself." He stated and triumphantly folded his arms.

Neji and Shikamaru glared at Sasuke before walking off to hunt down two idiots. Sai sighed and shut his sketch book, following them.

Moments later, Sasuke drove his car with a heavy scowl and an obnoxiously cheerful Naruto claiming shotgun. Shikamaru was snoring softly in one seat behind with a mildly amused Sai sketching him. Neji and Kiba were right at the back, the former trying very hard not to throttle the latter.

Naruto spoke up "Turn right from here, teme."

Sasuke turned the wheel accordingly, wondering where the dobe was taking him. _'I won't be surprised if his directions make me drive off a cliff'_ he thought drily.

Soon, Sasuke stopped, gaping at the sight before him. _'Whoever thought the dobe knew about a place like this?!'_ Sasuke registered his surroundings with surprise.

The sudden braking of the car woke up Shikamaru, who was annoyed as he saw his sketch. The boys soon got out and spread out, taking in the breathtaking view.

They were close to a cliff that looked out to the entire city. The view was indeed magnificent. "My parents brought me here when I was young…" Naruto mumbled in a low voice. All the boys smiled knowingly. Minato and Kushina were like the coolest parents ever.

Minato always created fun activities for the boys when they came over. He wasn't uptight or strict like other fathers, but he knew how to maintain discipline. Kushina's temper was legendary, but so was her food, especially her ramen. She doted on all of Naruto's friends, giving them delicious treats all the time.

All the boys sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the rare tranquility that was bestowed upon them. The usually more alert ones, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru, suddenly felt a chill run up their spine and they looked around uneasily before meeting each other's eyes.

"Hn, let's get going." Sasuke said and headed to his car.

"Aw, what's the hurry?"

Everybody froze, as it wasn't Naruto, Kiba, or anyone among them who had spoken these words. They looked around, bewildered, when a girl with flaming red hair with a bandana on top, jumped down from a tree.

She was eerily beautiful and gave off the same vibe as the girls at their school. "Who are you?" Neji asked warily, backing away slightly.

The next moment, 5 more men jumped down as well, landing next to the female. The threatening aura they gave off made Naruto silent as well.

"Tayuya, this is merely a warning to them. You can't bite anyone." A white haired man, who seemed to be the leader, spoke quietly to the female.

"But why, Kimimaro?! It's no big loss! Plus, I want to get a taste of that black haired one." The female named Tayuya, winked at Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes in return.

"What the _hell_ do you mean by 'bite' us? Are we some kind of dinner course or something?" Kiba snarled at them.

"Tell me, do you believe in fairy tales?" A weird guy with a maniacal grin said. "This'll be a nightmare come true for you! Won't it Sakon?!"

"You got that right, Ukon!" his twin brother laughed along with him.

"Let's just get on with it. I wanna eat already." A fat man grumbled and glared at the boys.

"The girls will be here soon. In about 30 seconds." Kimimaro stated and stared blankly at the boys, making them cringe.

The boys drew in together as the six strangers advanced upon them. "Teme, you can have my toad wallet if I don't make it through." Naruto mumbled to his friend, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't make me laugh. As if I'd want that piece of crap." Sasuke retorted and took a fighting stance.

"Your maturity in the situation really amuses me!" Neji snapped at both of them, already in the Hyuuga fighting stance.

"We've never been the ones to be serious anyways." Kiba shrugged and grinned at the aspect of a fight.

Shikamaru merely muttered "Troublesome. To think we could have some peace." Sai smiled again and sized up his opponents.

Suddenly, the fat one ran forward, brandishing his fist. As the boys jumped away, they were shocked to see the crater created by his fist meeting the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison, while the others' eyes widened.

However, they had no time to register anything else as the next moment, a loud roar of a car's engine filled the air. A midnight blue, sleek car flew into the clearing, fishtailing to a stop.

"KIMIMARO!" a bellow resounded from there and the boys could only see a brown blur launch itself at the white haired leader.

"Are you guys ok?!" Ino ran up to them, checking them for injuries along with Hinata.

Naruto was confused as Hinata ran straight to him with a panicked expression and he patted her back reassuringly "We're all fine Hinata-chan, but what are you all doing here?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Sayuri locked in a fierce battle with the one named Kimimaro. Her face was contorted in rage as she aimed one speedy kick after another.

"SHANNARO!" another bellow rang out and the girls quickly jumped away from the spot as Sakura sank her fist into the ground, blowing the six attackers away.

The boys watched with their mouths open as dust covered the area. "Great, now we can't see anything, Sakura!" Tenten cried out impatiently.

Sayuri froze as her keen ears heard a small, muffled shout from Sasuke. She immediately tracked him by his scent and came to a dead stop by the cliff's edge.

Tayuya stood near the edge, one arm tightly around Sasuke's neck. He simply stared on in horror, not daring to believe any of it. Sayuri started to walk forward, but Tayuya tsked "Ah ah! Not very wise! One step and I turn Sasuke into one of us." She kissed his neck as she said that and Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably.

"Why are you doing this?" Sayuri asked darkly.

"Why? It's fun!" she laughed, sending shivers up her captive's spine. "Plus, I kinda like this one. Doesn't matter if he's any one of your salvators."

Sayuri froze at that and her head bent low, blocking her eyes from view. "You made a mistake, Tayuya." Came her voice, soft and clean of any emotion.

Sasuke could feel Tayuya tense slightly. Sayuri raised her head and Tayuya gasped as she took in her opponent's blood red eyes. Sayuri held out her hand, her palm facing towards them.

"You-you can't!" Tayuya started to stutter. "You'll harm him as well!" and she placed Sasuke directly in front of her.

Sayuri laughed, it was a soft, menacing one. "Do you think I haven't refined my technique by now?" Sasuke watched with his eyes wide as a blast of wind issued, knocking Tayuya away from him, but not affecting him in the least.

He could only stand there, frozen in shock with his heart pounding as Tayuya's screams faded as she travelled down the cliff.

"Sasuke."

His head snapped up as he heard the soft tone of his rescuer. Her eyes, now back to normal, were filled with doubt as she walked slowly towards him, as if he would run away any moment. Her steps were slow and deliberate. Her face held no hostility he had seen a moment ago, just anticipation and hope.

"Sasuke." Now she stood directly in front of him, her hands lifted slowly and went to his neck. He snapped and grabbed her wrists before her hands got any further. His eyes were filled with mistrust, betrayal and mostly confusion.

"Your neck might bruise. Let me see. I won't harm you." She said softly and his grip slackened. He could only stare at her as he felt her feather light touch ghost over his neck, checking for bruises.

"Come. There is a lot to explain." She held out her hand, making it clear that he had a choice here. Twice, he looked at her hand before meeting her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he took her hand and allowed her to lead him.

* * *

**Done! How was it? I appreciate all your reviews!**

**Until next time! Ja ne!**

**Blu out~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Erm...I know I haven't updated for a long time so...let's be friends again? *Dodges flying shoes* Ok, maybe not. But hey! Here's another chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Are you sure you did the right thing by getting them here?" Tsunade spoke low, so as not let the boys hear her.

"Should we have let them get attacked by Kimimaro and then left them there without any explanation? Would you rather prefer a scene at school?" Sakura whispered back furiously.

The boys were confused at the girls' expressions which ranged from scared to apprehensive to worried to absolutely furious.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru at the moment, sat in the vast mansion hidden deep in the woods. They had just about a vague idea how they got here. After the attack, the boys had been split and ushered into their and the girl's cars, with Ino and Temari driving.

The doorbell rang just then and everybody jumped. Hinata's silently pattered to the door and peeked out. Her worry eased a little as she let in a grave faced Jiraiya.

"Old man! What the hell is going on?! You owe us an explana-" Naruto burst out furiously on seeing his godfather.

Jiraiya silenced him with a look and said "Be quiet Naruto. There is a lot to think about before any information can be divulged to you."

"Information on what?" Shikamaru suddenly spoke up "On what we saw a few minutes ago? I don't think there's an explanation to that."

"Believe me Shikamaru, there's a really long story behind it." Temari said drily, noting his furtive expression.

There was another bout of silence, which no one felt like breaking. Naruto and Kiba shifted uncomfortably while Neji and Sasuke kept a close watch on the girls' actions. Shikamaru was deep in thought while Sai frowned and stared into distance.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade began and everyone turned to her, including the said man. "I think you should tell them. They'll be more likely to believe you."

Jiraiya gave a sigh and began to speak when a loud bang resounded on the door. It was rather a rude, obnoxious, loud version of a simple knock. The women in the room could hear everything clearly that went behind the door and were rather surprised at the bits of conversation they caught.

"…really have to knock so hard?"

"Didn't I say my hand slipped, yeah?"

Ino gave a gasp as she heard the last sentence as there was only one person in the entire world who ended his every sentence with 'yeah', 'hm' or 'un'.

She ran to the door and wrenched it open to reveal 10 surprised people standing outside. Hunting for a blonde head, she flung herself at him, squealing "Dei-kun!"

"Ow! Onee-chan!" Deidara hit the ground with his over enthusiastic sister hugging him to death.

"Pein!" Jiraiya called out in a hearty voice on seeing the familiar orange haired man with multiple piercings. His grin broadened as he saw a blue haired woman standing demurely beside him "Konan!"

Jiraiya's students ran short of air as he pulled them into a bone crushing hug as bad as Ino's. "Come on in!" he dragged his students inside, while the rest of the people merely followed with bemused expressions.

"Tsunade! The Akatsuki have arrived!" Jiraiya proclaimed with a wide grin. Tsunade got up from her seat, giving a radiant smile to the organization.

"Aw, Dei-kun! You've become so tall! You're not a wee little kid anymore!" Ino chirped happily, dragging in her younger brother, who was at least a foot taller than her.

Deidara chuckled and patted Ino on the head "Now you can't do this!" Ino pouted and pushed him down on the sofa after giving him a knock on his head.

"I-Itachi?!" Sasuke sprang up from the sofa on seeing his elder brother.

Itachi gave a slight smile and spoke "Good to see you, otouto."

Before anyone could speak, a strangled voice spoke from behind him "K-Kouhai?"

Itachi turned around to find an absolutely stunned Sayuri staring at him. "Hello Senpai." He smiled at her.

"You've gotten so…so…handsome!" she walked to him with an overjoyed expression.

"Do I ever need to see that you look the same?" Itachi chuckled and stated with a wry grin.

Sayuri laughed and patted his head "Nice to see you, Kouhai."

"I'm technically older than you now." He responded with a raised eyebrow.

"So? I'll always be your senpai!" she gave a grin.

"How the hell is she" Sasuke pointed furiously at Sayuri "your senpai?!" he looked completely bewildered and confused by the exchange.

"It's a long story." Sayuri and Itachi said at once and smiled at each other. Sasuke noticed that Sayuri's smile was a bit indulging while Itachi's was more respectful, like one would smile at a senior.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Naruto bellowed, finally having had enough.

"We're vampires." Temari said bluntly.

The silence that followed could be heard all the way to Norway.

"…What?" Naruto looked at her dumbly, blinking frequently.

"Are you stupid or something, yeah?" Deidara blurted out, causing Naruto to glare at him.

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru's eyes had gone as wide as saucers. Kiba had already passed out and Sai was staring at everyone blankly.

Naruto was frowning, deep in thought when he suddenly walked up to Hinata and said cheerfully "Open wide!"

Hinata's jaw dropped at the bluntness and thoroughly weird answer. Although that had not been her intention, Naruto then cried out "I have seen it! I saw the teeth!" Hinata clamped her mouth shut and sprinted away from the room.

"Eh? Hinata? Hinata!" he yelled and ran after her.

"So anyways…" Sayuri started after the awkward silence and sat beside Sasuke, who immediately jumped away with a slightly scared look.

"Jeez, I'm not going to drink your blood. Relax." She gave a grin, displaying her sharp canines. Sasuke shuddered and stayed rooted to the spot, behind Itachi.

"Otouto, she's not going to harm you." Itachi spoke patiently, prying his brother's fingers from his shirt.

"Yeah, and besides, human blood is so fattening, you know?!" Ino cried out dramatically.

Everybody stared at her for a minute and burst out laughing, except for Sasuke and Neji. Even Shikamaru gave a slight smirk at that.

"Jiraiya sensei." Pein suddenly spoke. "We have important matters to discuss with you both." He gestured to him and Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and lead Pein, Konan and Jiraiya upstairs, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki in the living room.

"Boo!" Tenten suddenly shouted behind Neji, who got such a bad fright that he fell out of his seat.

"Wait, Hinata-sama." Neji spoke in a daze from his spot on the ground "How did you become a…a…well…um."

Hinata, who had returned to the living room with an apologetic Naruto smiled at him. "It's a long story, Neji nii-san. It must be told form the beginning to the end as many people here have a role in it."

"So, who's going to say it?" Sakura spoke up after a staring match with Sai. "Well, Temari you have the best memory, so do the honors."

Temari cleared her throat and said "Ok then, it all begins when Ino brought her younger brother and his friends with her to our after school practice."

* * *

**The following chapters will be flashback chapters dealing with the characters' backgrounds. How they became vampires, etc, etc.**

**Ja ne!**

**Blu.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ne, I never thought I'd be stuck with a brat like you! Why didn't mom and dad call a babysitter?" Ino whined to herself, not noticing her younger brother becoming steadily redder._

_When she noticed however, a grin spread over her face "Aw! Did I upset you Dei-kun? Don't worry, I'll always love looking after you!" she gave him a huge hug and lifted him a bit._

_"Cut it out Onee-chan, yeah!" a 10 year old Deidara grumbled and squirmed in his older sister's vice like grip._

_Sasori and Itachi, both 13 years old, smirked at his fate while Hidan laughed his butt off. "Shut up Hidan, un!" Deidara yelled at him, brandishing his fists at him. Hidan didn't find him very threatening while he was being cuddled by his elder sister._

_Ino, thinking that she had tortured him enough, set him down and addressed the boys. "Alright boys, we're going to a special room where I and my friends have our music band practice. You mind yourselves there, ok? My friends can be less tolerant than me and can put you in your place very humiliatingly or simply pick you up and throw you out."_

_Sasori and Itachi nodded while Hidan scoffed. Deidara merely muttered "Whatever." Ino sighed and shrugged, knowing that either her brother or Hidan will be getting a brunt of the girls' comments._

_With the boys trailing after her, Ino walked up to a garage door and with a mighty heave, she pushed it up all the way. The boys were rather surprised at her strength as at a first glance, she looked fragile and fussy. But they knew better even though this was only the second time they were meeting Deidara's older sister._

_She led them down a short hallway and opened a door on her left. The boys immediately heard lots of laughter and guitar playing. Hidan peeked around curiously at the girls sitting at various positions about the room. Sasori and Itachi sighed, knowing that they would be out of place here._

_A pink haired girl was playing the acoustic guitar with a grin on her face, while a brown haired girl with buns at sides of her head and a sandy blonde girl laughed their guts out. "Sakura-nee!" Deidara yelled enthusiastically and ran up to her._

_"Hey there! How's the budding artist?" she spoke teasingly. "Still blowing up things?"_

_Sasori scoffed at the reference of Deidara being an artist, when he was so much better. Deidara pouted and Sakura laughed at that, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Ino-pig! You didn't tell me your bro was coming!"_

_Deidara and his friends snickered at the nickname and Ino turned red. "Billboard-brow! I didn't know either until the last minute." Ino shot back, making Sakura scowl._

_"Well, I ain't gonna fight in front of Deidara and his friends." Sakura stated and went back to her guitar._

_"Go ahead guys, explore." Tenten winked at the boys and headed to her drum set. Temari settled down on the sofa for a snooze while Ino went on bickering with Sakura, with Deidara watching them with a grin._

_Hidan had gone off to Tenten, watching her play. Sasori and Itachi looked at each other, as if saying 'now what?'_

_Sasori shrugged and turned in his spot to notice a quiet girl with long, ebony locks, sweeping a charcoal pencil over a drawing sheet. Curious, he sidled up to her and observed what she was drawing. It was a simple, but detailed drawing of a cliff face and the sea. He fell in love with the picture and looked up at the artist in awe. _

_"Like it?" Hinata asked in a soft voice. Sasori nodded and continued to gaze, when Hinata asked him "Do you like draw?"_

_"Very much so." Sasori spoke for the first time. Hinata smiled and said "Would you like some paper? You can borrow anything from me."_

_A smile spread across his face at the aspect of doing his favorite activity and he nodded eagerly. With another charming smile, she passed him the materials and he set about drawing, asking her for pointers from time to time._

_Hinata was all to glad to give him tips, content at the peaceful nature and the talent of the quiet, red haired boy. Sasori admired her patient demeanor and steady hand as she drew. Any other girl older than him would have gotten annoyed by now, but she was answering each of his queries without a trace of impatience. He learnt a lot of things of different mediums he wasn't even aware of._

_Itachi sulked slightly as he felt left out. Giving a huge sigh, he thought that there wasn't anything for a boy of his kind to do here. Unlike other boys of his age, he and Sasori were very quiet. As Sasori like to draw in his free time, Itachi liked nothing better than curling up with a nice book, preferably a classic._

_His perceptive onyx eyes scanned the room, coming to a stop near the window. He saw a girl with long, light brown hair in a pony, sitting at the window sill and reading a book contentedly. Her hand left the book at frequent intervals to sip the cup of coffee next to her. What had caught his attention was the title of the book she read. _'The hounds of the Baskervilles'

_Itachi walked towards her silently, so as she won't come to know of his presence, when she suddenly spoke "Bored?"_

_Itachi stopped and looked at her unsurely. Her amber eyes looked over the book to him and beckoned him over. "I won't bite." She said when she saw his hesitation._

_Smiling a little, he made his way till he was standing beside her. "I guess you're one of the quiet ones and don't like noise, correct?" she spoke in a low pitched, clear voice._

_Itachi nodded and glanced at her book again. Sayuri saw that and smiled "You like classics?" he nodded again. Her smile grew bigger as she said "Good to know you're not one of those teenagers who read the crap they publish nowadays."_

_She got up from her seat and picked up the empty cup "C'mon, I'll show you something."_

_Dropping her cup by the kitchen sink, she led him to a room. A delighted smile spread over the boy's face as he took in the innumerable rows of books, books and more books. "Go ahead." She gave him a smile._

_Itachi took his time in browsing the shelves, treating the books with great care. He had been taught to respect others' belongings, so he carefully picked out one book and started to read it greedily._

_He jumped up when he felt a hand on his head. Turning slightly, he saw Sayuri smiling at him and she spoke softly "Kids like you are rare these days."_

_"What's your name, senpai?" Itachi spoke softly, feeling happy that she had singled him out._

_Sayuri stopped and turned "Sayuri. You?"_

_"Itachi Uchiha."_

_"Nice meeting you Itachi. You can take the book home if you want, provided you return it of course." she gave a lovely smile and another pat on his head._

_"Sayuri! Is that….is that one of your books in Itachi's hands?!" Ino gasped, making Itachi stop in his tracks._

_"Why yes it is, Ino. Any problem?" Sayuri replied airily with a taunting grin._

_"Who are you and what have you done with Sayuri?!" Tenten flourished her drumstick threateningly._

_At the boys' confused looks, Hinata spoke with a smile "Sayuri _never_ lets anyone borrow her books. So what brought this on?" she spoke the last sentence to her best friend, who was enjoying the show._

_"Itachi's a good kid." Sayuri mussed up Itachi's hair affectionately. He gave her a shy smile in return. "Speaking of which, is that your favorite drawing guide in Sasori's hands? Now we all know you don't do that." She stated with a smug grin._

_"Well, Sasori's a good kid too." Hinata spoke and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasori grinned at her and gave a superior look to Deidara._

_"Ok, time to go kiddos." Ino looked at her watch and started to usher the kids out._

_"Nice meeting you senpai." Itachi called out one last time to Sayuri, who waved back with a smile._

_The next few weeks, the boys got acquainted with the girls and found out a lot of unusual things about supposedly ordinary 16 year olds._

_1. Never call Sakura the names that Ino calls her. There's a reason why only Ino can get away with calling Sakura 'Forehead' and Hidan learnt it the hard way after being thrown out of the window. Nothing serious of course._

_2. Never insult Tenten's skill in playing the drums, or she'll release a barrage of sharp objects that she keeps on her person all the time. Also, she seems to have a bipolar disorder and claims to be the goddess Athena reincarnated from time to time._

_3. Never give Temari a fizzy drink if you don't want to be taken on a piggy back ride through the neighborhood forcibly. Sasori's politeness cost him his dignity._

_ borrow any of Hinata's drawing tools if you're not Sasori. Deidara may claim to be an artist, but he only survived Hinata's retaliation in by hiding behind his sister. He learnt that Hinata is surprisingly good in paintball._

_5. Never comment on Ino's figure or face. It is an unspoken code within girls to steer clear from Ino on her bad hair days. Itachi, unfortunately came in her way but was saved by Sayuri at the last minute. But nothing could wipe out the traumatic memory of seeing Ino on a rampage._

_6. Never step inside Sayuri's library, unless you're Itachi. Well, Hidan learnt that second time's the charm. After simply seeing Sayuri's face when he entered her library, he wouldn't sleep for a week._

* * *

_Eventually, the girls grew rather fond of the adolescents and often saw them at school as well. Hidan had taken to following Tenten about the place while Deidara steered clear from his sister, following the code of 'Avoid your sister because it's uncool'_

_Sasori and Itachi especially looked up to Hinata and Sayuri. Sasori had been extremely happy ever since the day Hinata recommended him for Advanced Art. Just a few days back, Hinata led him into the art room with a smile on her face._

_"Here sensei, this is the boy I was talking about." She spoke to their arrogant, uptight art teacher, who snorted in response._

_"This boy? He's no good! He won't be able to do Advanced Art!" he scoffed. Sasori glared hatefully at the man whom he had tolerated as his art teacher._

_Sasori could suddenly feel the temperature of the room drop by a couple of degrees. Hinata then spoke in such an icy voice that Sasori froze. "Are you questioning my judgment of talent? I will have you know that this boy has the capability to surpass me as well."_

_A terrified look had crossed the teacher's face and he agreed quickly, retreating to his office. Hinata's face returned to its pleasant state and she told Sasori "You'll do well in this class. I'm there as well." She gave a smile. Sasori was grateful to her as she was one of the few people who had acknowledged his above average creativity._

_Itachi preferred to hang around Sayuri as he loved to have intelligent conversations with her. The fan girls of his grade were furious at his interest in the older girl that they confronted Itachi indignantly._

_"Itachi-kun! Why aren't you spending any time with us?!" whined one of the girls after they cornered him._

_Itachi looked around frantically for an escape and sighed when he found none. He opted to stay mute. On getting no answer from him, they continued to rant about him and started cursing Sayuri._

_"I don't understand Itachi-kun! How can you _stand_ that hag?!" Cried one of them._

_All the girls stopped short when they saw the steely glint in his eye. "Do not speak like that about my senpai. Ever. She is a hundred times smarter and nicer than all of you combined." Itachi spoke in a low, dangerous voice._

_Sayuri, who been just around the corner at that time, smiled when she heard the fierceness he defended her name with. Unfortunately, fan girls didn't have anything besides wool in their heads, and hence, they continued to bad mouth her. Sayuri decided to make her appearance then._

_"Now is that the way you talk about your seniors, hm?" Sayuri's voice came behind them. The girls froze, knowing that tone of voice. It was the 'I'm-sweet-only-on-the-outside-but-furious-within' voice._

_Itachi smirked as the girls went pale and spluttered, high tailing it out of there. "Nice to know you think so highly of me, Kouhai." She slung her arm around his shoulders and laughed at the tinge of red blooming across his face._

_Later, Itachi followed Sayuri to her locker, waiting for her to get some books. Just then, some jocks came by and eyed her with lewd grins. Itachi narrowed his eyes at them at their less than honorable intentions towards his senpai._

_Her back was turned towards them as they looked on. None of them were even acknowledging that Itachi was right there. "Hey babe, you free tonight?" one of them put his arm around her waist._

_Sayuri immediately froze and glared at him so icily, that he dropped his arm. "Don't be like that!" another one jeered._

_"Ignore them Itachi." She said in a tight voice. Itachi nodded, noting that she called him by his name instead of 'Kouhai'. She only spoke like that when she was dead serious._

_"Hey kid, what are you doing with her? Go and play with girls of your own age!" one of them shoved Itachi back._

_Itachi glared at them with a dangerous intensity "Do not be disrespectful to my senpai. I will not stand it, nor will she."_

_"Oh yeah?" they all laughed. "What are you going to do about it?" they smirked cruelly and shoved him against the lockers._

_The next moment, the one that had shoved Itachi, gave a howl of pain as Sayuri twisted his arm back. She slammed her locker door into another one's face, making him collapse, clutching his nose in pain._

_Itachi could only stare in awe as his senpai's eyes flashed dangerously, taking on three jocks at once. After the jocks lay sprawled on the ground, writhing in pain, she locked her locker._

_With a hostile glance at them, she merely said "He's a gentleman compared to all of you." and led Itachi to his next class._

_After school, Itachi was planning to meet Sayuri in the parking lot, when he suddenly saw three shadows looming behind him. Quickly turning around, he realized with horror that it belonged to the same three jocks his senpai had beat up in the morning._

_"Let's get this straight, brat. You're gonna stop hanging around Sayuri from now on." One of them cracked his knuckles._

_"You can't order me around." Itachi stated in such a cold voice, that even people three years older than him shivered slightly._

_"We'll see about that after we're done with you."_

* * *

_'Where's Kouhai?' Sayuri thought and looked around the parking lot, having arrived slightly late. 'Did he go home without me? It's not like him…oh well, I'll see him tomorrow.'_

_But she didn't see him the next day or the day after. On the third day of his absence, she got worried and approached Sasori, who was talking with Hinata._

_"Sasori, do you know why Itachi hasn't been coming to school?" _

_Sasori frowned "He told me that he's sick."_

_Sayuri immediately didn't believe that. That boy had a freakishly strong immune system. Asking for Itachi's address, she rushed off to his house in the middle of school._

_When she rang the bell, she was greeted by a kind looking, black haired lady that could only be her kouhai's mother. "Hi, is Itachi there?"_

_"Yes he is, dear. Who might you be?" she gave a pleasant smile, but looked confused as to why an older girl would be asking for Itachi._

_"I'm Sayuri, his senior."_

_"Oh so you're Sayuri!" his mother exclaimed, surprising Sayuri. "He talks about you so much! He always has such praise for his senpai! It's always 'Senpai is this and senpai is that'!"_

_Sayuri smiled at that, and then asked "Why hasn't he been coming to school?"_

_Abruptly, his mother's face grew worried. "Three days earlier, he came back with dreadful bruises and his clothes torn. He won't tell me a word about it, even though it looks like he got into a fight. But he's not the type to do that! He even asked me to lie to his friends, saying that he was sick!"_

_The lady looked so distraught, that Sayuri patted her shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry ma'am. Can I speak to him?"_

_"Yes dear, perhaps you can get him to talk. He hardly steps out of his room. By the way, call me Mikoto." The lady replied, leading her to a door upstairs._

_"Thank you Mikoto-san." Sayuri smiled at her and softly knocked on the door._

_"I'm not hungry mother." A dull voice came from the other side of the door._

_"Kouhai, it's me." Sayuri called out in a gentle voice. Suddenly, she heard a thud as if he dropped something. Something that sounded suspiciously like himself._

_The door opened a crack and Itachi's astonished eye appeared with a bit of his hair falling over it "What are you doing here, Senpai?"_

_'Open the door Kouhai, I need to have a look at you." She spoke._

_"I'm fine Senpai. You should go and practice with the band." He spoke in a strained voice._

_"Itachi, open the door or I will do it myself and I don't want to hurt you more than you already are." Sayuri spoke in a stern voice._

_She heard a sigh from him and the door opened fully, making her gasp. "I-Itachi…" she whispered in horror on seeing his wounds._

_He had huge bruises on his face and arms. He looked as if standing was a huge effort and looking closely, she noticed that his foot was sprained._

_"Kouhai, what happened?!" Sayuri asked, slightly panicked._

_"Nothing Senpai, I just…fell." He looked at the wall._

_She gave a snort, making him turn in surprise. "After praising me so much, you think I'm an idiot?!"_

_Itachi simply sighed. His breathing hitched slightly as she pulled him into a gentle hug. "Do you know how much I was worried, Kouhai? Do you honestly think that I think of you as an annoying kid? In fact" she drew back and looked at him straight in the eye "I consider you my equal."_

_Itachi's eyes widened and he flung himself at her, enveloping her in a tight hug. "You know who did it, Senpai." He whispered morosely._

_Sayuri's voice changed "I guessed as much. When do you plan on coming back to school, Kouhai?" she asked him, her voice unnaturally fierce._

_"Day after tomorrow, I guess." He replied._

_"Alright, now let's get something on those wounds, ok?" she grinned at him and ushered at him out of the door._

* * *

_The day Itachi returned to school, the students saw something they would never forget. During the lunch break, Sayuri disappeared, claiming she had some work._

_However, when she came back, the whole cafeteria was staring at her._

_"Are these the ones, Kouhai?" she asked cheerfully._

_Itachi could only nod dumbly as he saw the battered, bloody and bruised jocks dragged in by his senpai. She turned to the jocks and whispered menacingly "_**Apologize.**_"_

_At the tone of her frightening voice, the jocks stuttered apologies to Itachi. Sayuri said in sugary sweet voice "Now boys, if any of you harm the hair on my Kouhai's head, I'll make sure you wake up in Timbuktu, ok? Now run along!"_

_The jocks groaned with pain and crawled out of the cafeteria on all fours. The silence of the cafeteria was only broken by Itachi breaking down into loud, uncontrollable laughter._

_All his friends looked disbelievingly at me, never having seen him laugh out loud before. He and his senpai shared a long look after which he finally spoke with fervent gratitude "Thank you for everything, Senpai."_

_ 'She's the best senpai ever.' Itachi grinned to himself after telling the others the reason for the scene in the cafeteria._

* * *

_A few weeks later, Deidara was unnaturally quiet after an absence of 5 days. Itachi noticed that his senpai and her friends talked less and remained quiet most of the time._

_Whenever they went to the after school hangout, they never seemed to practice. Sasori almost panicked when Hinata stopped drawing for a period of time. He immediately asked Itachi about it._

_"I don't know Sasori. Do you think something happened?" Itachi asked worriedly as they made their way to the hangout._

_"I asked Deidara about it as well, but he doesn't even respond now." Sasori frowned._

_When the door of the hangout opened, deathly silence greeted them. The boys looked at each other and stalked off to find their respective senpais. Sasori was flummoxed as he couldn't find Hinata anywhere. Wondering where she could be, he absently roamed about till be bumped into the very person he was thinking about._

_"Sorry Sasori-kun." Hinata spoke in a voice which seemed strained and slightly cracked from her usual soft, melodious voice._

_"Senpai, what's wrong?" Sasori inquired while holding onto her arm, noting her red eyes and dark circles._

_"It's nothing, Sasori-kun. Come along now." Hinata tried to smile, but failed._

_"Senpai…" Sasori began unsurely._

_"Alright, I'll tell you." Hinata spoke with her head bent low and guided him to the site of her art supplies._

_"Senpai?" Itachi nervously poked his head in the library, finding Sayuri's figure hunched over a table. There was no response from her._

_He carefully treaded towards her and faced her, only to gasp out loud. There were evident tear tracks running down her face, her lips were dry and her complexion was almost a sickly pale._

_"Senpai, what happened?" Itachi asked meekly, pulling slightly at her sleeve._

_"Oh Kouhai! You're here! I'm sorry I didn't notice." Sayuri spoke in a voice like Hinata's, cracked and thick. She gave a light laugh which Itachi noted was fake._

_He merely gazed at her, waiting for an explanation. Sayuri knew that he wasn't going to accept anything other than the truth and sighed._

_"Things…have been difficult these past few days, Kouhai." Sayuri started, turning around in her chair._

_He nodded to show that he was listening. "Hinata, Ino and my parents have been murdered." His eyes widened and immediately stood closer_

_"I don't know who did it, or why they did it. I just walked inside my house and found them…" her voice cracked a bit and the next moment, she had thrown her arms around her Kouhai, holding him close while she cried silently._

_Itachi didn't have experience in these matters, but he knew that it was better to stay silent and let her cry it out. He placed his hands on her back and simply held her in place while his shirt got wet with tears._

_"I'm sorry Kouhai, for breaking down like this." She hiccupped and drew back, rubbing her eyes._

_"It's fine Senpai. Everyone needs to let go sometimes." He gave her a smile, to which she responded with a faint smile._

_"Would you like to come over right now?" he offered, knowing that his mother would know what to do._

_"Sure. I'd love to see Mikoto-san again."_

_"I'm so sorry dear." Mikoto held her close, feeling dreadful for Sayuri. "Can I help out in any way?"_

_"It's fine, Mikoto-san. In fact, I'm already going to be adopted along with Hinata and Ino." Sayuri gave a bleak smile._

_"Oh! Who is adopting you?"_

_Itachi looked up as well, curious as to how was it arranged so fast. "You know of Tsunade Senju? She is a close friend of our parents and decided to become our guardians. Tenten and Temari are already under her guardianship." _

_"Oh! Tsunade?! Really?! My husband knows her as well!" Mikoto chirped happily. Itachi smiled as he knew that his mother's happy aura tended to rub off on others. It was proved right as Sayuri's mood lifted and she smiled a real smile this time._


	8. Chapter 8

**ZOMG! I didn't do anything for the last chapter! It was barren! No author interaction! *sobs* Anways, here you are!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The living room was silent as they absorbed the story, with different thoughts running through their head. The silence was finally broken by Sasori "Hinata senpai." He spoke and she looked up as he walked towards her.

"Here" He handed her a large canvas with a gentle smile on his face. Hinata's face spread into a soft smile as she looked at the canvas. It was a picture of the same cliff that she had drawn all those years back, only this time, Sasori had drawn it.

"Sasori-kun…it's beautiful." She gave a gorgeous smile. What she didn't know, was that a blonde, whisker faced boy was staring intently at her with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Senpai." Itachi spoke and put his hand in his pockets, searching for something. Sayuri cocked her head to the side questioningly. He stared at her for a moment and shook his head dismissively.

Itachi fished out a soft looking, cobalt blue cloth and held it up with a triumphant grin. Sayuri's face split into a wide smile as she walked up to him and held the cloth gently. "You kept it for all these years…" she spoke softly, looking up to find her Kouhai with a similar expression.

"I could say the same for you, Senpai." Itachi smiled and gestured to the necklace around her neck, mostly hidden by her collar. When Sayuri raised her hands to remove it, Itachi stopped her, saying "Keep it. I'll keep this." He pocketed the blue handkerchief.

"Your story." Sasuke gritted out, a bit frustrated with the intimate exchange between the two. "Still doesn't explain how you became this…this…this way." The boys were still unwilling to say the term out loud.

A worried look crossed Itachi's face "Yes, I shall tell you. This part is important, so pay attention." Everyone looked at him intently. "Not long after Senpai and her friends were adopted, a new person came into their lives."

_Sayuri was calmly reading a book when the doorbell sounded. Frowning, she opened the door and almost yelped in fright. It was quite something that made a person like Sayuri want to turn and run for the hills._

_The man who stood at the door, was the palest and the creepiest she had ever seen. The very presence of him made her break into a cold sweat. He had long, perfect ebony hair that fluttered to his waist and odd, slanting eyes that were a harsh golden color. His sickly pale lips were tilted into a cruel smirk._

_He spoke in an ice-splintering voice "Hello dear, is Tsunade there?"_

_Sayuri nodded mutely and escorted him into the living room, then darted off to find her guardian. Tsunade was more than surprised at the sight of Sayuri bursting into her study, out of breath and trembling a bit. She cleared her throat and spoke with difficulty "There's a man come to see you. P-pale and l-long black hair."_

_When she stuttered, Tsunade's eyes grew wide and stalked out of the room to meet her guest. "Orochimaru." She greeted with cold civility._

_The man nodded back, speaking in a breathy, hissy voice "Tsunade-hime, you're as lovely as ever."_

_"What do you want?" she spoke bluntly._

_The man named Orochimaru laughed "Always to the point. Well, it's about your girls."_

_"What about them?" she asked in a steely voice._

_"I have sensed potential in them. They could very well be the next generation of the gifted ones." Orochimaru's tone took on a business like air._

_"Forget about it." She gritted out. "Don't even think of turning them."_

_"Tsunade, Tsunade." Orochimaru tsked. "Don't let emotions come in the way of the welfare of our society. You know my ability to sniff out the special ones."_

_"Welfare of our society? Don't make me laugh!" Tsunade said disdainfully, slamming her hands on the table. "You just want to use their powers for your own reasons!"_

_Before Orochimaru could speak in his defense, Tsunade pointed to the door "Get out. Now."_

_He sighed and said "I'll go now. Do reconsider, Tsunade-hime. You know how persistent I can be." At the last sentence, he gave a menacing smile that always chilled Tsunade to the bone. Before she could give in to his frightening aura, she led him to the door and shut it in his face._

_Over the next few days, Tsunade was extra cautious and installed all kinds of security measures which the boys were surprised to see when they visited them._

_"Uh Senpai?" Sasori asked as he was being scanned by a camera. "What's all this?"_

_"Don't worry Sasori-kun, it's just for safety." Hinata assured him as she led the boys inside._

_Itachi took in the grand house in awe. Tsunade, being a reputed surgeon, was extremely successful. He was happy that his senpai was living here. On his left, he could hear Sayuri's voice coming out from an ajar door._

_"I don't know Hinata, but ever since I met that man, I've been too jittery."_

_"It's alright. What is more worrisome is that Tsunade-sama is hostile towards him as well. I wonder what could be the reason?" Hinata spoke. Then she spoke more hesitantly. ""It's just…just that ever since that meeting, I keep feeling that something bad is going to happen…and it will involve Itachi." _

_Itachi froze outside the door when he was mentioned and resisted the urge to comfort his senpai when he heard her silent sobs. "I don't want anything to happen to him, Hinata. I couldn't…forgive myself if…if…" her silent sobs rang out. _

_"Nothing's going to happen." Hinata spoke firmly. "Tsunade-sama will take care of us. You can protect Itachi, as I will do for Sasori. I care for him a lot too. His company always makes me feel peaceful." Hinata spoke again, sighing._

_"Something's up, Hinata. I don't like it. I forgot to mention it to you, but Orochimaru might want something from the Uchihas." Sayuri spoke again, her voice serious this time. "I didn't mention it to Kouhai, but when I dropped him home last night, I saw Orochimaru's car outside his house."_

_"I think you'd better let Tsunade-sama know about this." Hinata replied._

_"I will. I'll be with Kouhai and Mikoto-san more often now on." Sayuri stated._

_When he heard footsteps, he quickly scampered away and walked back to the living room, keeping a straight face. But on the inside, his mind was jumbled with thoughts and emotions, one of them ringing out clearly-panic at what was about to happen._

* * *

_"C'mon Kouhai, what are you looking for?" Sayuri noticed Itachi looked around the streets fervently._

_He jerked up at her voice "Nothing senpai. Let's go."_

_"Oh Sayuri-chan! Nice to see you!" Mikoto cried, throwing her arms around the brunette. Itachi grinned at the sight of his senpai being choked to death by his mother._

_She glared at her Kouhai before noticing the large shoes in the hallway, too big for Itachi. "Has your husband and younger son returned, Mikoto-san?" she enquired._

_Itachi's mother chirped "Why yes! Fugaku's watching TV right now, I think. Sasuke-kun has gone to his friend's house already! That boy literally runs from his mother!" _

_Sayuri laughed at Mikoto's pout and noticed a tall, elder man sitting on the sofa. He turned to her and nodded. "Hello sir, I'm Sayuri Hatake." She spoke respectfully and held out her hand._

_He shook it and said "So you're the one Mikoto's been harping on about." Mikoto gave an indignant cry at that, making Sayuri and Itachi chuckle._

_"You must be pretty good, for Itachi to admire you so much." Fugaku stated bluntly and Sayuri smirked when she saw Itachi's cheeks redden._

_"He's a nice Kouhai." She patted Itachi's head, making him scowl._

_After a dinner where Sayuri had to actually plead with Mikoto not to stuff her anymore, she wobbled out of the door, waving goodbye. _

_Humming softly, she drove back to her house, enjoying the silence on the streets. The next minute, she received a call on her phone, shattering the quietness. Sighing, she picked it up._

"Sayuri-chan!" _Hinata's frantic voice almost screamed out._

_"Hinata? What's wrong?" Sayuri spoke worriedly, wondering what caused her friend to be so worried._

"Sayuri-chan, something bad is going to happen!"_ Hinata almost cried with worry._

_"What's wrong? Tell me about it." Sayuri commanded._

"Just get to Itachi's house! Fast!"_ Hinata's voice came through and that was all Sayuri needed. Snapping the phone shut, she turned the car around and drove back to her kouhai's house, well over the speed limit._

* * *

_"MOTHER! FATHER! NO!" a boy's screams resonated around the house._

_Itachi sunk to his knees numbly, watching the bloody bodies of his parents with disbelief. He didn't know why this was happening 'It's all…a bad dream…' he thought impassively._

_"So Itachi-kun, are you ready to come with me now?" a malevolent voice hissed out from the darkness and Orochimaru stepped forth, his mouth dripping with blood as he grinned widely._

_Itachi stumbled back, fear creeping through his bones. Somebody, anybody, just help him right now…_

_"ITACHI!" a brown blur swept into the room, only to stop short at the gruesome sight. Sayuri's eyes widened and her face paled as she saw Itachi's parents lying dead._

_"Ah, it's Tsunade's child." The voice which she dreaded, hissed out to her._

_Sayuri then narrowed her eyes and spat back venomously "You. You did this! Why?!"_

_Orochimaru laughed and caught Itachi's wrist, making him flinch at the pressure. She took a threatening step forward and only then she noticed the blood around his mouth._

_Going white, she whispered "You're…you're not…human."_

_"Well done Sayuri-hime, to be more specific, I'm a vampire." _

_Itachi froze at those words, not daring to comprehend any of it. He could only stand there hostage, not knowing if he would survive the next few seconds._

_"If you're done, Sayuri-hime, I'll be taking the little Uchiha with me." Orochimaru greeted her and made to walk out. Only to find that he couldn't move._

_"What's this?!" he hissed angrily._

_Itachi looked at Sayuri to see her clouded with rage. He had never seen her so angry and out of control before. "The hell you'll take him…" she growled, her voice trembling with the effort of keeping calm._

_The next thing Itachi knew, was that Orochimaru flew back and crashed into the wall, barreling through it. Sayuri grabbed Itachi's arm and ran outside._

_Safely buckling him to the seat, she hopped into the driver's seat and sped off. The car was completely silent except for their haggard breaths. Then, she spoke "Itachi, take my phone, dial Tsunade's number and put it on speaker."_

_Itachi numbly followed her orders, holding the phone as the loud ringing sounded. _

"Hello? Sayuri? What's wrong?! I heard from Hinata that you went to the Uchihas' house."_ Tsunade spoke up._

_"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto are no more. Orochimaru killed them." Sayuri gritted out, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. What worried her more, was Itachi's blank expression and unresponsiveness to when she said their names._

_There was a long silence on the other end, and then Tsunade spoke _"What about their sons?"

_"Itachi's with me. I got him out of there. Wait, Itachi" Sayuri turned to the quiet adolescent. "Where's your brother?"_

_His head snapped up at that "At Uzumaki Naruto's house."_

_Tsunade heard that and spoke _"Jiraiya is his godfather. I'll tell him about the situation and ask him to look after them. You both return soon, ok?"_ she hung up at that._

_Sayuri reached out and stroked Itachi's head steadily, not saying anything. It was best to remain silent for now. "Was he telling the truth?" he suddenly asked. "That he was a vampire?"_

_At that, Sayuri frowned as well "I don't know Kouhai, I only met him once before. It wasn't a very pleasant experience."_

_She took in his tired and pale face and said "Go to sleep Kouhai, we'll reach soon."_

_Itachi was glad of the day he went with Deidara to meet his older sister's friends. He wouldn't be alive today otherwise. He was deep in sleep and didn't realize when they arrived at the house. He never woke up even when Sayuri picked him up and carried him inside. He was oblivious to the panic brewing among the residents of the house._

* * *

_Feeling warm and comfortable, Itachi felt the light hitting his eyes and cracked them open wearily. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but he suddenly realized where he was. His eyes flew open and took in the white and blue patterned bed and the huge, navy blue comforter pulled over him. Then, his eyes fell on his senpai's tired form lying on the couch near the curtains. She was scrunched up in an uncomfortable position and looked stressed even while she was asleep._

_Still stupefied, he stared around him and missed Sayuri waking up slowly. She sat up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes, greeting him tiredly "Good morning, Kouhai."_

_Itachi jumped up and spoke "Senpai…is this…is this your bed?"_

_She nodded, regarding curiously how his eyes widened and he scrambled off the bed immediately. "I'm sorry." He spoke in an extremely guilty voice._

_Her face melted into an indulgent smile and she ruffled his hair, turning to make the bed. "It's fine Itachi. Go and freshen up. We'll go down for breakfast."_

_Itachi nodded and quickly went through his morning routine, trying to remember how he got there. "Senpai." He asked once he was walking down the stairs with her. "How did I get here?"_

_"You fell asleep, so I carried you." She replied casually. She failed to noticed his face catch fire at that simple sentence. Embarrassment flooded his system and he stumbled on a stair, making Sayuri reach out and steady him. She raised her eyebrow, but said nothing as the next minute Tsunade called out._

_"Finally up, are you now? Come and eat!" she sounded irritated for some reason._

_"Give it a rest, Tsunade-sama. The kid's been through a lot." Sayuri patted his back and pulled him down to a chair, piling his plate with hot toast and pancakes._

_Itachi noticed Deidara asleep over his empty plate while Ino stroked his hair absently, staring into space. Across the table, he was surprised to see Sasori curled up in a miserable ball at Hinata's side, almost trying to blend in with her sandy yellow t shirt._

_Itachi turned to Sayuri with a confused look. She hesitated, but said "Finish your food." He obeyed her and put away his plate. The normally noisy girls, Tenten and Temari, were nowhere to be seen. Sakura was speaking to Tsunade in a low voice._

_Sayuri placed her arm around her kouhai's shoulder and led him outside through the back door to a lush garden. She merely sat at the porch and put his head on her shoulder. Sayuri merely continued to pat his head and let him clutch her hand tightly as his tears soaked her sleeve. She knew the pain of losing one's family, but seeing them die in front of you, only Itachi had experienced that trauma. _

_What seemed like hours later, she felt him wipe his face with his sleeve and quietly walk back inside. Later towards the afternoon, she spoke to him when he seemed better. "You'll be staying with me for now, ok? Tsunade-sama is trying to get something fixed for you and Sasori."_

_Itachi turned to her curiously and she realized what he wanted to ask. "Sasori's grandmother was killed as well. She protected him by hiding him in a secret room. Hinata somehow…knew of this and went over to his house immediately."_

_He frowned at the last part. Sayuri sighed shakily and rested her forehead against his "If Hinata hadn't told me, I would have lost you. It's because of her that I turned my car around and managed to save you."_

_Itachi's eyes widened at that. Then, he remembered something that confused him. "Senpai…" he began and her amber eyes swiveled to meet his. "How did you…throw back Orochimaru like that?"_

_At that, Sayuri frowned and looked down "I…honestly don't know. But perhaps, it's something like Hinata's. She actually had a premonition."_

_The conversation was left at that. The next morning, they received news that the police had begun to investigate the case and were inquiring about Itachi and Sasuke._

_"I need to go to my brother, senpai." Itachi spoke._

_"You go ahead, Kouhai. There are some things I need to take care of." Sayuri replied. She was stressed as much as Tsunade, trying to handle the post mortem of Itachi's parents. They couldn't very well explain that they were killed by a vampire. "Wait." She stopped him and looked very seriously into his eyes._

_"Remember, always remain in plain sight of Jiraiya-sama, ok? Don't let your brother or his friend wander too far. Everyone is in danger right now, stick close to your friends. You're the most observant of the lot along with Sasori, Itachi. I trust you with this. Be safe." She pulled him into a hug and sent him on his way._

_Sasuke was not exactly aware of the situation as he was too small, but he did know that his mother and father weren't returning anymore. "Nii-san!" he burst into fresh tears on seeing his brother. Itachi merely stayed silent as his sibling cried against his shirt. Jiraiya gave him a sympathetic look and lead them into the sitting room. _

_"Tsunade and I are taking care of the legal matters. However, about Orochimaru…" Jiraiya hesitated. Itachi's head snapped up at that name and he quietly whispered to his brother "Otouto, Jiraiya-ojii-san and I have to talk. Big people's stuff. So you'll go and play with Naruto?"_

_"H-hai nii-san." Sasuke sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. On cue, Naruto's small blonde head poked out of a door "Sasuke! Ojii-chan got me new cars! C'mon, I'll show them to you!"_

_A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face and he ambled along to Naruto's room. As soon as the door closed, Itachi turned to Jiraiya with a fierce expression "Continue about Orochimaru."_

_"Orochimaru is currently being tracked by my students. They are more…proficient in these matters." Jiraiya spoke with the slightest hint of a grin._

_"Proficient?" Itachi spoke with confusion._

_"How do you think we know about all this?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically. "Firstly, Orochimaru was an old friend of mine and Tsunade's. Secondly, my students have been trained in the art of vampire hunting. Thirdly, we are in a friendly alliance with Tsunade, who is a vampire herself."_

_Itachi's mouth dropped open at that. Jiraiya continued "The girls who Tsunade has adopted, do not know about this. Not even Sakura and Tenten, who have been her adoptive daughters for a long time."_

_Itachi spoke with difficulty "Have they…succeeded in getting Orochimaru's location?"_

_"So far, there's been nothing. But I would advise you to stay with your brother here. He seems to be after you both."_

_There was a knock on the door and Jiraiya opened it to reveal a man, who looked just about twenty and had a lot of facial piercings along with shocking orange hair. "Pein." Jiraiya greeted him._

_The man named Pein looked at Itachi "The Uchiha kid?" Jiraiya nodded. Suddenly, Itachi got up stiffly and walked up to Pein. The orange haired man looked down curiously at the black haired adolescent._

_"I want to help out in tracking Orochimaru." Were the words that left the elder Uchiha's mouth._

_However, before they could react to that, a blue haired woman rushed inside, looking panicked "We found him." She replied, panting._

_"Where?" all the three males replied._

_She swallowed nervously and said "At Tsunade-sama's house."_

* * *

**Blu.**


End file.
